


Records of the Last

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A newborn monster strives for survival in a world eager to kill it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Records of the Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demon Lord of the Swarm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/772626) by SeerKing. 
  * Inspired by [Demon Lord of the End](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/772629) by The Aura King. 



Unlike my predecessors, who were constructs, I am fully mortal. As far as I can tell.

I've narrowed this change of affairs down to two likely reasons. One, the world simply no longer has the resources to create a properly-empowered Demon Lord. Two, this is a desperate last attempt to stave off death.

I suppose it doesn't matter. In any case, my purpose remains the same: survival.

The benefits of being mortal: I'll blend in with the masses. My ascension to the throne, such that it is, was hardly the conspicuous affair that mortals are accustomed to. If they even noticed it. Furthermore, I'm weak enough that I won't be showing up on scans anytime soon, no matter how finely they tune their detection rituals.

The drawbacks of being mortal: Being weak is its own obvious issue, but there's a much more immediate problem - mortals require sustenance, unlike energy constructs, and none of the (admittedly limited) knowledge I inherited covers how to acquire it.

So that's where this leaves me:

  * stranded in the middle of hostile, monster-infested wilderness, likely a week or more from any frontier settlements or outposts,
  * for all intents and purposes a human, rather than a nascent god,
  * very much vulnerable to the vagaries of the human condition, including but not limited to starvation, dehydration, exposure, aging, and illness,



and with very little idea on how, exactly, I am to save the world like this.

My life is off to a brilliant start.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates should come sooner than later.


End file.
